god_of_slaughterfandomcom-20200216-history
Immortal Demon Clan Battle Form
This is battle form of Immortal Demon Clan .When Shi Yan completely replaced his blood with Immortal blood he gained this battle form.His hair looks red and on his limbs are covered with thorns.Although he gains 10x strenght, consuption of Immortal blood is enormous. Possessors of this form: * Shi Yan * Blood Devil * Xuan He Appearance Shi Yan was naked. Each of his muscles was transparent like ruby. They were crystal clear with fulgent red light. The human body has several hundred muscles. Each of Shi Yan's muscles seemed to have reached perfect condition. It wasn't too rough, but it was refined to the acme. For example, if it were a little bit bigger, it would affect his speed. If it were a bit smaller, it would affect his bursting power. They were connected perfectly with each other to promote his God Body's powers flawlessly! In Fei Lan, Leona, and Ka Tuo's points of view, the perfect form of a warrior was this one, the body and arrangement of muscles that they were observing! They felt inexplicable. However, in their eyes, Shi Yan's muscles' arrangement was like a heavenly masterpiece of art. Not only did it look extraordinarily splendid and exquisite, it could also release the power to the acme. This was the most perfect form of the warrior. Fine spikes jutted out from his shoulders, elbows, and knees. They looked red and sharp like sharp horns. With different lengths, they wouldn't affect him when he moved his God Body. They wouldn't hurt him, but they would create the highest level of damage against his opponent. His eyes were garnet like the most splendid ruby. His long hair was red as if he had soaked them in blood. The bizarre, evil red that shook people's heart would give them anxiety as if it had a devilish power. Shi Yan was around two meters tall. He looked like a sculpture carved with dedication. Each of his muscles was transparent and pure like ruby. Even when he had spikes, Blood Qi in his body rolled and surged tremendously. His Blood Qi was even more abundant than a one-thousand-meter-long beast. Immortal Demon Blood seethed and boiled in his body. To maintain this form, he had to use Immortal Demon Blood at every minute. However, the feeling he got in this form was awesome! It gave him thoughts of engaging in a furious battle. The desire to fighting gushed out uncontrollably. In this form, his desire to slaughter and his thirst for a bloody battle swelled harder as if they didn't want him to stay idle for even a moment! The Immortal Demon Blood was burning in his vessel every second. It gave him an evil and wild energy that could even tear the sky. This was the fighting form of the Immortal Demon Clan after they had their blood replaced! Immortal Demon Clan Battle Form VS God Clan Battle Form * Both forms have similar appearance only Immortal Demon Clan Battle Form possessor has red hair and different aura * Immortal Demon Clan Battle Form amplifies battle power, God Clan Battle Form doesn't. * God Clan Battle Form has spikes on body and armor that lingered on skin See Also * Immortal Demon Clan Category:Terminology Category:Immortal Demon Clan Category:Cultivation